Inevitable
by Riza Ailhard
Summary: Ya, hal itu memang tidak bisa dihindari manusia. Bahkan, itu berlaku bagi beberapa dewa.


Judul: Inevitable

Penulis: Riza Ailhard

Karakter: Hiyori, Yato

Referensi: Chapter 54

Disclaimer: Noragami dan alur canonnya milik Adachitoka. Saya hanya pengacau namun tidak bermaksud mendahului karya besar Adachitoka. Saya hanya kepentok ide Yatori.

Summary: Ya, hal itu memang tidak bisa dihindari manusia. Bahkan, itu berlaku bagi beberapa dewa.

* * *

 **Inevitable**

Ruangan itu sudah dipenuhi oleh kerabat dan saudara dari keluarga Iki. Para tamu itu mengenakan busana berwarna hitam. Terlihat beberapa wanita dan anak gadis mengenakan kalung mutiara putih di lehernya. Beberapa orang lainnya menggenggam _juzu_. Mereka terlihat menunduk menghormati seorang wanita tua didalam foto di altar. Di samping foto itu penuh dengan beraneka macam bunga yang disusun rapi dalam pot-pot. Di kanan kiri altar itu juga terdapat karangan bunga raksasa yang bertuliskan ucapan turut berduka cita.

Tak terelakkan, hari itu akhirnya tiba.

Bau dupa begitu kentara terasa disana. Lilin dan dupa yang nyalanya tidak boleh dibiarkan terputus itu dipercaya dapat mengusir roh jahat di sekitar rumah duka. Lagi, seorang pelayat mempersembahkan dupa di hadapan altar. Ia mengenakan kimono serba hitam dan rambut pirangnya ditata rapi. Setelah itu, ia menangkupkan tangannya seolah merapalkan doa untuk arwah sang wanita tua di dalam foto. Seorang laki-laki yang ada dibelakangnya pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukannya.

Gadis bermata pink keunguan yang sedang berbalut kimono hitam itu sudah entah berapa kali membungkuk membalas penghormatan para tamu yang datang di upacara pemakaman neneknya. Ia menyeka keringat sekaligus membenahi rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan di sekitar telinga. Matanya bengkak akibat menangis sejak subuh tadi. Setelah dirasa tamu tadi adalah tamu terakhir yang baru datang, gadis itu pun mohon diri ke belakang kepada kakak laki-lakinya untuk istirahat sejenak.

Kakinya melangkah ke ruang sebelah yang lebih sepi. Setelah dirasanya tidak akan ada orang lain yang lewat, ia duduk. Gadis itu memeluk kakinya sendiri dan membenamkan wajah ke lututnya. _Tidak, aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Nenek sudah tenang disana._

Drrrt! Drrrt! Ponselnya terasa bergetar di kantongnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya. Masuk sebuah _mention_ di akun media sosialnya.

 _to Hiyo: Kamu sudah merasa lebih baik?_

 _to Hiyo: Aku tidak enak masuk kesana, apa bisa kau keluar sebentar?_

Dua _mention_ itu asalnya dari dewa tunawisma berpakaian olahraga yang sudah mengisi hari-harinya hampir setahun ini, Yato. Hiyori enggan keluar, namun tubuhnya mendorongnya untuk bangkit dan menemui dewa yang terobsesi ingin jadi dewa keberuntungan. Gadis itu menemukan Yato sedang sendirian di roka yang menghadap ke halaman belakang rumah.

"Hiyori..." panggil Yato. Suara itu seakan mengajak untuk ikut duduk bersama. Hiyori mengambil tempat tepat di samping Yato. Laki-laki berjersey itu memandang wajah Hiyori yang masih diliputi kesedihan. Tak ada air mata, memang. Tetapi matanya bengkak.

"Bagaimana suasana hatimu, Hiyori?" tanya Yato. Gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan seuntas senyuman yang dipaksakan. Bagaimanapun juga, ia masih sedih atas kepergian neneknya.

"Kenapa Yato tidak ke dalam tadi?" tanya Hiyori mengalihkan topik. _Daripada membicarakan suasana hati, nanti aku akan menangis lagi_.

"Aku merasa tidak enak saja. Nenekmu pernah melihatku dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Aku merasa aku tidak pantas saja berada di sekitarnya. Aku tidak ingin arwahnya terganggu. Tapi, aku turut berduka, Hiyori," ucap Yato tulus. Lelaki yang dikenal sebagai dewa pembawa bencana ini, dulunya, mulai mengerti emosi manusia sejak ia berkomunikasi dengan _orang_ lain. Ia makin mengerti lebih dalam sejak bertemu Hiyori.

"Terima kasih, Yato. Tapi seharusnya kamu nggak perlu begitu," ujar Hiyori. "Biasa saja, lah. Nenek _pasti_ mengerti, kok, bayangan hitam maksudnya itu bukan kamu. Jadi, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Hiyori mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan Yato beberapa hari yang lalu. Neneknya memiliki mata yang lebih, lebih tajam darinya. Wanita tua itu melihat sesosok bayangan hitam yang membuatnya merasa takut. Aura jahat dari bayangan itu begitu terasa bagi wanita itu. Bahkan nenek Hiyori salah mengira kalau Yato adalah wujud asli dari bayangan hitam yang dilihat dan menghantuinya itu. Justru, setelah menyelidiki apa yang nenek itu lihat, Yato pun terkejut. Bayangan hitam itu adalah _shinigami_ , atau dewa kematian.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mengantisipasi hal seperti ini bagi Yato. Meskipun dia adalah dewa pembawa bencana dan petarung yang handal, ia tidak bisa sembarangan menebas _shinigami_ itu dengan Sekki.

"Kalau aku membunuhnya, nanti tidak akan ada yang mengiringi arwah nenekmu. Beliau akan gentayangan terus, selamanya. Kematian itu bukan hal yang bisa kita hindari, Hiyori," ujar Yato dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia tidak bisa menolong gadis itu dalam hal ini. Benar-benar tidak bisa walaupun ada _hafuri_ di tangannya. Ia hanya bisa memberi saran untuk menikmati hari-hari bersama sang nenek sebelum ia dijemput.

"Iya, tapi _ending_ -nya aku membuatmu kemalangan lagi, Hiyori," gumam Yato. Hiyori mendengar itu. Gadis itu menggenggam tangan Yato. Dewa itu sontak menoleh ke Hiyori. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang manis dibalik kesedihannya.

"Tidak, Yato. Kepergian nenek memang tidak bisa dicegah. Jika ada kehidupan, maka kematian akan datang menjemput. Begitu pula aku, nanti..." katanya, walaupun ia ragu meneruskan kalimat yang terakhir sambil memalingkan wajah.

Yato melihat tangannya yang digenggam Hiyori. Kemudian, jemarinya melepas genggaman itu dengan gantian tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Hiyori. Ia ingin sekali menenangkan perasaan gadis itu, karena itulah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menolong Hiyori. Ia menggenggam telapak tangannya sendiri dan berharap tidak basah dengan keringat. Perlahan ia melingkarkan lengan kanannya, hingga telapak tangannya menjangkau bahu Hiyori. Lalu, dewa itu mendorong tubuh Hiyori hingga kepalanya mendarat dengan lembut ke dadanya. Gadis itu tampak kaget, namun tidak melawan. Ia membiarkan tangan Yato mengelus kepalanya dan membiarkan hidungnya mencium wangi lelaki itu dari dekat. Ada rona merah di wajahnya, ia hanya menunduk agar Yato tidak melihatnya.

Pikiran Hiyori berkecamuk. Anggota badannya langsung bereaksi. Tangannya yang tadi berada di pangkuan Yato terangkat dan memeluk dewa itu. Yato melihat reaksi gadis itu, sedikit malu. Kemudian, ia membalas pelukan itu. Terdengar isak tangis, Hiyori sesenggukan menahan air matanya yang tumpah.

"Tabah, ya, Hiyori."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hiyori mengangkat wajahnya. _Sudah cukup_ , bisiknya dalam hati sambil menyeka air mata. Yato sudah melihat kondisi emosinya di titik paling rendah. Dua kali. Yato mengelus kepalanya lagi, membetulkan letak poni rambut Hiyori.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi," ujarnya. Hiyori mengangguk. Bersamaan dengan itu, Yukine yang tadinya pergi sebentar meninggalkan tuannya sendirian kembali bersama Kofuku dan Daikoku.

"Hoi, jersey lusuh. Kau mengambil kesempatan selagi aku tidak ada, ya?" tanya Yukine. Ekspresinya menyeramkan tetapi nadanya menggoda.

Kofuku yang sejak tadi melihat kemesraan Yato dan Hiyori bukannya cemburu malah berteriak, "Kyaaa~ Imutnya~!"

"Hei, kau dewa mesum! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hiyori?" timpal Daikoku.

"He-hei, jangan salah sangka kalian! Aku hanya mencoba menenangkan perasaan Hiyori!" bantah Yato sebelum ia babak belur dihajar. Hiyori mengangguk, kemudian ia berdiri menyambut kedatangan teman-teman beda alamnya itu.

* * *

Fin.

AN: Kelewatan apa ya sampe OOC? Semoga manis-manis aja dibaca sama reader yang manis-manis. Terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca. Silakan review kalau mau. _Arigatou_.


End file.
